


Sneak Attacks Are Great When You Like Surprises

by sky_NoLimit



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Boyfriends, Graphic descriptions of tags, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:57:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2132811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_NoLimit/pseuds/sky_NoLimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Richard have a surprise in store for Aidan. Unfortunately, it doesn't quite go to plan...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

     Dean grinned devilishly at Richard who returned it with a flash of his own teeth. Tammy from make-up handed them the bottle of Davidoff Cool Water that her boyfriend frequently used.

“This is brilliant, as long as we get the blindfold on quickly the cologne will disguise us all the more” Dean laughed.

“Well he deserves a little treat, he keeps setting up surprises for us. Soppy date that he is” Richard says warmly, eager to surprise Aidan with a hot night in the bedroom.

      Aidan who was alwayas so thoughtful towards Dean and Richard making sure that everyone was included in their little night time, and occasionally daytime, escapades. Only last week, Dean and Richard had returned to Richards trailer after finally being de-dwarfed to discover Aidan in the raunchiest of positions on the bed, soft music playing in the background and with the holy grail of inviting smiles on his face. To say that night would go down in history for the trio as one to remember would be an understatement. When he reflected, Dean still found it difficult to sort through the myriad of images in his mind as he was still so blissed out with memories of the sensations of his boyfriends’ skin and the smell of sweat and sex completely overruling his sanity. Dean knew that Richard felt the same which is why they had hatched this plan between them.

     Tammy had agreed to put Aidan to the back of the de-dwarfing queue so that it would give Dean and Richard time to get to Aidan’s Wellington flat first. Once there they would wait in the quiet for Aidan to come home before blindfolding him, handcuffing him and providing him with a wild night of his sexual fantasies and total satisfaction. Thanking Tammy profusely for her help the two exited the trailer in order to carry out phase one of their plan; which was to give Aidan the impression that he would be spending the night on his own as they would both be too tired. Dean had previously sought out Adam to ask the youthful Englishmen to ensure the rest of the cast keep themselves away from Aidan; thankfully Adam had only been too willing to ensure Aidan got his surprise and dutifully informed the other cast members to stay away. Thankfully he didn’t give away any details, as that really would be too much information for some of them; well, maybe not Mark but certainly the others. Once outside the trailer Dean hid the fragrance within the deep folds of his Fili suit to keep it out of sight of their prey.

“Best get back to the canteen so we don’t make his suspicious, or jealous” Dean shrugged. Richards deep laugh reverberated into Deans chest, god he loved that laugh.

“You know he’s not really the jealous type or at least he’s too nice to say anything” Richard said softly.

     It was true; he thought to himself, Aidan wasn’t the jealous type. To be honest if Richard told Aidan that he wanted to be with Dean only, despite the crushing blow in would undoubtedly deliver to Aidan Richard knew he would still be supportive. It was this committed kindness that had attracted Richard to Aidan in the first place; Aidans willingness to help in any way he could and be attentive to people’s climates so he could respond appropriately, both on and off screen. The two headed for the canteen speeding as they got close enough to capture the aroma of the Friday curry that was being served. Entering the canteen they found the cast, or at least the Dwarves, a Wizard and a Hobbit, spread out along a long table chatting away over lunch in a typically animated fashion. Jimmy had Aidan, Graham, Ian and Martin enraptured with some devious joke and their faces showed as much, Jed,William, Peter, Ken and Stephen were having a discussion over whose beard was more awkward to eat around and Adam and Mark were deep in conversation about the perils of helicopters, Lord knows why but that said it all. Dean and Richard giggled as they walk raced for the counter to grab food and arrived at the table to seat themselves next to each other opposite Aidan and next to Jimmy, regardless of the fact the was a spare seat next to Aidan. Richard clocked the brief flash of sadness on Aidans features when they took their seats opposite him but flashed him a blazing smile within a second before continuing to listen to Jimmy’s anecdote. When Jimmy finished, to tumultuous laughter from his audience Aidan turned to the two opposite him.

“So being Friday and all, what do you fellas’ want to do tonight? Aidan probed. Richard put on his best worn out face.

“I think it will be an early night with a book tonight, I’m ready to just sleep this weekend.” Richard said sombrely.

“Yeah, Aid I was going to say I might have a quiet night to myself as well. It’s been a long week and I wanted to start drawing up a theme for my new photography project.” Dean added solemnly.

“Oh,” Aidan said before a rather pregnant pause, clearly this wasn’t what he expected. The others at the table, who were in on the plan, schooled their faces appropriately as if this was quite normal for Dean and Richard to shun time together.

“Umm, that’s Ok. I you need time to relax, I get it” he said, looking quite the opposite and rather downcast. The others took this as their cue to make a pre-emptive strike.

“Yes, it has been a long week” ian dropped in his wise tone. “I imagine most of us will be having a quiet one, even you Jimmy.” Getting a laugh from the mad-hatted Irishman.

“Aye McKellen, even I shall be enjoying some peace. Or relative, I promised to take the girls out to the beach on Saturday if the weathers good.” Jimmy said with a classic jovial smile.

     Aidan said nothing more and looked down at his plate, clearly miffed at being shunned for photography work and a book but also not going to make a huge deal because that simply wasn’t his style. Quickly, for fear of letting their boyfriend become saddened by their apparent absence, Dean started a conversation about the upcoming water sequence and conversation quickly took off again with Aidan voicing his eagerness to get in the barrels. Lunch was soon over and the call to return to set rang out, the cast got up and dumped their plates before trooping off for the studio once more. The afternoon passed without preamble though Dean certainly felt that Aidan was slightly less animated between takes that he usually was but reminded himself of his and Richards plan for later which assuaged some of his guilt about Aidans clearly bruised feelings. It was just gone six pm when Peter called a halt to the activities and suggested they clear off for the weekend before he asked for another take. Without any preamble there was a moderate scramble from all parties to clear the area and get home. Outside the studio they headed for make-up, Dean and Richard being allowed to lead and thankfully Adam chose to engage Aidan in conversation and then walk at a leisurely pace for make-up ensuring Dean and Richard could bag chairs and get out promptly. When Aidan arrived with Adam he saw that Dean and Richard wee well under way with being de-Dwarfed and settled on the sofa next to Adam and Graham to wait his turn. He didn’t mind so much, he didn’t take long and it’s not as though he had any plans for tonight, he thought somewhat bitterly. But he chastised himself and reminded himself that the three of them were in a unique relationship that none of them had entered before and that it was natural they may need to break from each other every so often to keep it fresh. Aidan also knew hat there was an ever growing pile of washing at his flat and if he wanted to wear clothes in the future, not that Dean of Richard would probably mind if he didn’t, he would in fact have to clean the ones he had. With that he consigned himself to a quiet weekend of washing and other domestic chores he had neglected of late in favour of time with his boyfriends. Soon enough Dean and Richard were rising from their chairs and Aidan was probably going to be one of the last into a chair. He rose as they did and followed them out.

“So, I’ll see you Saturday maybe? You could come over for dinner?” Aidan said hopefully. In truth, Dean and Richard imagined they wouldn’t be straying far from Aidans flat for 24 hours after tonight and there was no reason to make the Irishman think there was anything wrong.

“Yeah that sounds great Aid, I’d love that. But don’t flap over cooking, we can get take out” was Deans enthusiastic reply.

“No no, I’d like to cook for you both” Aidan said eagerly.

“I think what Dean means” Richards bass tones cutting through, “is that as much as you would like to cook perhaps we are safer getting a take out.” Richard said, flashing Aidan a smirk that was all teeth and enough to make Aidan blush.

“Hmm you might be right there” he admitted shuffling his feet knowing he was only passable in the kitchen and even then there had been some catastrophes, such as the Great Bean Debacle of 2009 when finishing up Being Human. Looking back up his boyfriends he smiled.

“Well I guess I’ll see you tomorrow,” Aidan flirted with a coy look from under his lashes. God he knew how to drive the wild Dean thought exasperatedly, but he’ll get his dues tonight as he gave a cocky smile in return.

“Guess so, Aidy, try not to get into trouble without us” Dean in a mockingly parental tone.

“One night and then you can go back to being a hooligan you imp” Richard added as he stepped into Aidans space for a luscious goodbye kiss. Aidan couldn’t help but moan and wrap his arms around Richard pulling the strong build against his own lithe figure. Richard pushed down on Aidans shoulders gently in order to separate them, Richard knew he was walking a knife edge with the kiss and was sorely tempted to through the plan out of the window so he could have Aidan now. A small whine of discontent broke free of Aidans throat as he looked morosely into the piercing blue of Richards eyes desperate for more.

“Don’t worry, little Imp, you can have us all to yourself tomorrow night” Dean pacified before stepping forward to claim Aidans lips for his own. Again, Aidan moans wantonly and threatens to break the resolve of his boyfriend as he aligns himself with Deans body surreptitiously rocking against it.

“Behave you,” Dean growled with no menace. Aidan sighed as Dean pulled away.

“Ok, but tomorrow you two are mine” he playfully teased.

“Well come on Dean, I’ll drop you off on my way” Richard said wrapping an arm around Deans waist and pulling him flush against his hip as they start to walk for Richards car.

     Sighing again Aidan watches longingly as his two lovers saunter of into the early spring sunset without him, he turns and takes himself back inside to be de-dwarfed. Soon he is all done and decides to catch the bus back to town in order to get home, his mind flickers back to Richard driving Dean home and small pang of loneliness hits him. Why didn’t Richard want to wait for him? He would only have been a hour max, he didn’t have much make up to get rid of. Concern inflated in his gut as he began to wonder if this was the beginning of the end. Early in their relationship Aidan had done a little research into the management of such relationships in order to make sure he could keep both his boyfriends happy but perhaps Dean and Richard had come to the conclusion that it was better with just the two of them. Maybe that was why they were not with Aidan tonight under the guise of spending it independent of each other as well. Aidan reflected on some of the information he had read about these types of connection often being short lived and ending in a reducing of the number of involved parties from three to two. Before he could think further the bus was pulling in and Aidan abruptly abandons these morbid thoughts, reprimanding himself for being so pessimistic over what was probably nothing.

     The journey to his flat passes and Aidan distracts himself by mindlessly humming along to some songs on his iPod. When the bus pulls in at his stop Aidan disembarks and looks up at the sky in surprise at how dark it has suddenly become. Drawing his jacket closer around his slight supple form and shoving his hands deep into the pockets he starts a brisk walk to his apartment. Passing the small mini-market on the corner of his street Aidan bounces in to grab some pieces for dinner and leaves with a small pack of chopped chuck steak, peppers, onions and a pack of tortillas wraps. Arriving at his apartment he is surprised to see so many dark windows, guess everyone is out except me he thinks dourly. Unlocking the front door he steps into the shadowed lobby and makes for the staircase.

     He reaches the second floor corridor and languidly walks towards his door yet, as he reaches his door he hesitates. Aidan feels the hairs on his neck rise and the prickle of unease stir up his spine, chancing a glance behind him he sees nothing to warrant concern and shrugs the feeling away. Opening the door Aidan neatly pushes the door closed with a small back kick and the door clicks shut firmly. He looks up the hallway of his modest apartment, its silent too silent. It’s silly as he knows there isn’t anyone here by he hesitates again unable to shake the feeling in his gut that something isn’t quite right. Cautiously and as inaudibly as he can Aidan moves up the hallway towards the open plan kitchen living room before he reaches the open space though a piece of fabric is drawn across his eyes. Aidan drops his bag of groceries and quickly makes to grab for the fabric, but an iron grip grabs his wrists from behind and draws them tight behind his body along with the audible ‘snick’ of cuff closing around his wrists. The overwhelming scent of an intensely woody and masculine fragrance dominate Aidans nose and cause him to struggle as his memory begins to stall and jump. Aidan wriggles frantically as his heart pounds a fierce tattoo of fear in his chest, he hears the voices and growls behind him and freezes.

“Guess you’re ours pretty boy” the first voice growls in Aidans ear, causing the young man to tremble.

“Yeah, no rest for you tonight. Behave and you might have some fun” the second voice snarls.

     It breaks him. It’s too much. Aidans legs buckles beneath him as his mind is overcome with long passed memories. His mind is subjugated to recollections of whisky-breath and strong hands, the intense scent of Sandalwood and brylcreem, vicious snarls and darkness rage in his ears and overcome him. He hits the floor knees first and curls in on himself as tight as possible in spite of his hands being locked behind him with cold metal.

“No, no, n-n-no....” he begins to gasp. “P-please don’t” his gasps becoming sobs as his anxiety rolls over his body with full body tremors accompanying the painful constriction of his chest.

     The voices are still present  and are now trying to talk to him but Aidan shakes his head as he remains in a type of prayer position with his forehead pressed against the wood floor. He continues his mantra of apologies and pleading to be left alone. He feels large hands encircle his wrists again as the cuffs are unlocked and he is almost tenderly rolled onto his side. A fresh wave of horror flares in his chest as he is again swarmed by memories of hands pushing him back and a dark imposing shapes crawling on top of his skinny fourteen year old self holding him down, restricting him, containing him.

“I don’t want to, please, please don’t do this” Aidan cries unashamedly now, tears falling freely as he squeezes his eyes closed in an attempt to block out the horrors of both past and present.

     He hasn’t even realised the fabric is gone from his eyes or that the lights have been turned on.

“Aid, Aidy its us. It’s Dean and Richard. Aidy? Please, it’s ok, no one’s going to hurt you” the second voice pleads desperately.

“Aidan, it’s Ok, you’re safe. You’re with us” the original voice adds. Those dulcet and melodic tones ring deep into Aidan. His breath steadies and for a moment he becomes very still.

     Dean looks at Richard frantically, unsure if Aidan is calming down or in fact unconscious. Neither of them had expected this reaction. Clearly, even though they haven’t discussed it yet, for obvious reasons, something terrible happened to Aidan and they have caused him to relive it. If they had had any indication that this was the case they would never have carried out such an extreme plan to pleasure their boyfriend. Slowly Aidan opens his eyes and blinks profusely at the intense ceiling lights. As his vision clears he takes in the presence of the two people he knows would never hurt him, and this combined with the refreshed memories of dark days past causes him to cry all the harder.

“It’s ok baby, Aidy it’s alright” Dean tries gently, stroking a wavering hand through Aidans sweat dampened curls and is horrified when his boyfriend curls away from his touch.

“Come on Aidan let’s get you to the sofa. Ready? Dean and I are going to help you up” Richard says as securely as he can despite his own shaky movements.

     Carefully, they each tuck an arm under one of Aidans a lever him up so his is propped up between them. The ungainly trio make their way to Aidans sofa which is fortunately in close proximity. As the three land awkwardly on the sofa Aidan finally crumples, completely overcome by the events Aidan passes out between his two mortified boyfriends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so tags have changed. This got way more graphic than I initially intended. Underage rape- so seriously if you may be triggered just don't read. Still has a happy ending though, so there is some sunshine out there  
> Peace,  
> Sky

     Dean managed to tear his eyes away from his unconscious boyfriend to look at his aware one.

“Richard...” he started but soon found he couldn’t continue, Dean had nothing to say. Richard considered the slumped body between them before solving the unspoken but apparent issue that was between them.

“We should lay him down, in the recovery position I mean” he said calmly and began to inch himself round so he could ease his arm out from under Aidan. Dean, with no other suggestions, started to mimic him on the other side. Gradually they managed to get Aidan lying on his side with his right arm supporting his head and his knees slightly bent. Dean finally formulated enough word to voice his concern.

“Umm, do you think he needs a Doctor?” Richard considered this. Although there wasn’t any obvious physical damage they were currently in the presence of someone who had passed out and was still unconscious.

“He didn’t hit his head, so there isn’t a physical injury. Whatever Aidan just experienced...whatever it was we ‘triggered’ it was emotional or I don’t know...psychological maybe...either way I don’t think they could do anything.” Richard resolved.

“Yeah, I guess. But, what do we do now?” Dean queried.

“We should probably get him a blanket, you know to help keep him warm since he might be in shock or something” Richard said, still very unsure himself.

“That sounds right, I’ll grab a blanket from his room.” Dean said, happier to have something to do, even if it was a small task.

“Ok.” Richard said his determination strengthening. “Yes, I’ll make some tea. Something warm and sugary to help him.”

     A plan formulated they set off to carry out their tasks, Richard to the kitchen and Dean off in search of a blanket. Arriving in Aidans room Dean picked his way through the debris of clothes on the floor to reach Aidans built in wardrobe. Opening the door he quickly located the deep emerald comforter embossed with green clovers and orange stars that Aidan had brought with him from home, his piece of Ireland he had called it. The memory caused Dean to smile as he reflected on the often nostalgic and sentimental side of Aidan that he hadn’t expected to uncover in the dark haired Irishman. Lifting it down from the shelf Dean carried it back to where Aidan lay on the sofa, as he approached Dean noticed the slight shiver that seemed to be running through Aidans' body. Quickly he cocooned Aidan in the comforter as best he could to try and warm his boyfriend up, kneeling down beside the sofa Dean reverently ran a hand through Aidans' soft inky curls.

     Guilt wound itself in a gruesome sensation in his gut as he looked on the so very young face of his lover, how could anyone have willingly hurt Aidan so much as to cause this? How could he and Richard have not known? Did Aidan really not trust them? The festering remorse continued to writhe in his body and mind as he desperately repented their decision to surprise Aidan with a night of wild passion in such a lurid manner. Dean continued to stroke Aidans' curls as Richard entered carrying three cups of tea and placed two carefully onto the coffee table in front of the sofa. He settled himself on floor at the far end of the table near Aidans' knees.

“Any change?” Richard enquired tenderly.

“No, he had started to shiver when I came back so I wrapped him up like you said” Dean responded in a barely audible whisper. A silence fell between the two men, not uncomfortable but still very much empty.

“I didn’t know,” Richard voiced.

“Me neither” Dean agreed.

“Why wouldn’t he say though? I mean yes we are in an unusual situation but still, for the sake of not doing something like this to him, I thought he’d had mentioned any...dislikes” Richard articulated, clearly befuddled.

“It’s not his fault” Dean said hotly giving Richard a hard look.

“That’s not what I meant” Richard placated. “I just mean that we’ve been an item for a while and we’ve been relatively...adventurous. Yet, it’s never come up and we have used those handcuffs before.” He added with a hint of blush rising in his cheeks, always the reserved Englishman. Dean sighed pitifully.

“I know, I’m sorry. I’m ashamed that he never said anything that he obviously felt too uncomfortable with us to talk about anything that made him uncomfortable.” Dean explained.

     The silence fell again as the two lovers looked on at their third wretchedly. Movement. Dean and Richards faces shot toward Aidans and the two men subconsciously leaned a little closer as their boyfriend began to stir under the comforter.

“His teeth are chattering,” Richard communicated in a hushed tone. “It’s good, it means his body is registering with its environment and acting accordingly.” They drew breath as Aidans eyes began to twitch and flicker before them.

“Aid?” Dean breathed. Like a horse out of the box. That was the only way to describe Aidans motion, to go from near still to being sat bolt upright, panting heavily. The sudden action had caused both Dean and Richard to jump unceremoniously from their positions on the floor. At a snail's pace they both began to move towards Aidan. Richard cautiously stretched a hand forward, palm open, towards Aidan.

“Baby, it’s Ok. It’s Dean and I. You’re Ok, yeah?” Richard cooed as if trying to approach a skittish horse.

“I...w-what...” Aidan continued to pant, still in shock judging by his shivering. Aidan tentatively brought his own hand to reach Richards. Richard grasped it and began to run a thumb over his knuckles in attempt to assuage the Irishman. Aidan looked at their joined hands as if they had never connected before, his head turned towards Dean who had a hand stroking his knee in rhythmic circles.

“Sorry.” Aidans' voice broke and he dropped his gaze to the floor as his eyes filled with tears.

“No baby, no” Richard hushed as he levered himself onto the sofa next to Aidan and lovingly wrapped his arm around Aidans shoulders so he could draw him in to his body. Aidan limply collapsed into Richards chest as the tears continued to stream down his still ashen face. Dean followed suit and tucked himself into Aidan from the other side, bringing his hand up to rub Aidans shoulder and the other to begin stroking through those feathery curls once more. They remained like that for a while, the two older men sandwiching their over between them sometimes offering soft nothings as comfort to the still sobbing young man between them. Sometime had passed and Aidans breathing had finally begun to return to a more even tone though he remained relatively boneless between his two boyfriends. Richard was the first to break the silence.

“Petal? We’ve got some sweet tea here that you should drink, it’ll help” he spoke adoringly.

“Ok” was the small voiced reply as Aidan tried to bring himself more upright to accept the tea Richard collected from the coffee table and held out to him. Aidan took the tea with tremulous hands and brought to his lips for a couple of small sips. That all encompassing silence fell again among the trio and Aidan continued to take in small mouthfuls of tea.

“Aid, we’re so sorry for scaring you like that. We didn’t mean to frighten you,” Dean spoke awkwardly. “It was meant to be a surprise” he added meekly.

“Aidan, if you aren’t comfortable talking about it we understand but, we want you to know that what you tell us will stay between us” Richard encouraged. Aidan considered this and took another sip of tea to avoid answering immediately; his lovers were more than willing to be patient considering the recent explosion of emotion that had occurred.

“You don’t...it’s not important, I’m sorry I panicked like that” Aidan spoke quietly, still refusing to make eye contact with either Dean or Richard.

“Aidan, it is important. We don’t ever want to make you feel that way, but if you’re not ready to talk then we understand” Richard stated anxious for Aidan to know they would be there for him.

“Aid, we love you. We love you, we want to protect you and be there to help you” Dean supported.

Aidan considered them and finally looked up from the floor to match Richards gaze before meeting Deans. He searched deep into their eyes as he battled with himself over whether to talk or not. Eventually, truth will out Aidan told himself and took a moment, and a sip of tea, to build his resolve.

“It happened when I was fourteen,” he started. Dean could barely breathe for the tension that ran through him but did his best to relax so as not to frighten Aidan or put him off. Dean chanced a glance at Richard and noted that the older man seemed to battling the same problem. They remained silent as Aidan told his story.

_It was a warm evening and sun burnt low in the August sky as Aidan made his way across the park to head for home. His mother had frequently admonished him for staying out too late but it was the summer holidays and the appeal to keep laughing with his friends had easily suppressed his minimal desire to go home. As he reached the end of the park Aidan headed for the densely floral footpath rather than the pavements. He was already late but there was no need to be later, so opting for the footpath over the longer street route Aidan ducked under a low branch and continued on his merry travel. Sadly, he hadn’t noticed the two large shadows he had gained not long after reaching the over-grown footpath. The first he knew was the light tread of feet behind him, he sped up a fraction. Aidan felt the hairs of the back of his neck begin to rise and cold prickle of a chill gracing his arms regardless of the summery weather. As he increased his speed a little more in order to mitigate the growing unease he felt a shrill whistle drew his attention and brought him to a halt as he turned towards the noise._

_“Pretty little thing ain’t cha” the voice mocked. Aidan shivered as he took in the sight of the two large men stood before him, the footpath was narrow and only seemed to accentuate the size of the beasts. Both were dark haired, brown or black he didn’t know the shadow cast by the overhanging trees withheld the knowledge. The men took several steps towards him causing Aidan to mirror their movement and step away._

_“Now don’t run sweetheart, we only want to play” the other voice menaced. “You look like you enjoy playing boy.”_

_“My dad is waiting for me, he’ll come looking for me if I don’t get home” Aidan said wishing his voice came out stronger than he had just heard. He was a church mouse faced with the local alley cat, in fact several of them. The voices rumbled with gross laughter._

_“Don’t worry, we won’t keep ya from ‘ome” the first said as he advanced toward Aidan again. Aidan turned to bolt for home, he was fast and despite their size clearly these two only had weight to endurance on their side. However, the appearance of a third cruel shape brought Aidans brief hope to come to an end. In the time that the two men had engaged with Aidan a third had come from the other direction and was equally proportioned. Aidan looked fleetingly between the obstacles either side of him. The hedge at his back was thick but if he could get through it he could push through the undergrowth until he got back to the housing estate that was nearby, he’d be safe there. Without giving it a second thought Aidan dove into the hedge and began to scrabble through the brambles. It was a brave effort but futile. Four excessively sized hands grabbed the back of his rugby shirt and hauled him back out of the bushes. Aidan flailed and twisted all that he could but a heavy grip forced him to the floor of the footpath. Stones and sticks dug into his stomach as he pressed into the ground._

_“Get off! Help, get off!” He bellowed trying to get his feet underneath him. Rough hands flipped him like a bed sheet onto his back and vicious slap to his right cheek brought a swift end to his cries for help._

_“If you want to ever get home, you’ll shut it whelp” snarled a voice, the overwhelming stench of alcohol and over-applied brylcreem burning Aidans nose and he turned his head to get away from the foul air._

_“Please,” he pleaded in anguish. “Please, I just want to go home, I won’t tell anyone what happened, nobody needs to know.” His beseeching tearful eyes flickering between the faces before him but his call was meant with cruel laughter._

_“Sweetheart, you won’t tell anyone. Don’t want the world to know you’re a fag, do ya?” one said with a leering grin displaying yellow ragged teeth. His heart was in his mouth at the insinuation of what was going to happen, he thought it was going to be a kicking not... not that!_

_“No!” Aidan screamed without abandon and thrashed wildly trying to break the hold. A gut crushing blow was delivered to his stomach, with foot or fist he didn’t know, causing Aidans vision to blur as he fought the burning sensation in his belly and gasped for air. In his moment of motionlessness he was once again turned over onto his front._

_Rough hands returned and curved under his body to unbutton his shorts, he wriggled and squirmed, clawing at the dirt for any sort of purchase. Another set of hands pushed his rugby shirt up his body until it was high enough to pull the back of the shirt over his head and in front of his mouth to provide an effective muffler to his whines. The next sensation was air as it hit his now exposed backside following the removal of his shorts and underwear. His scrabbling hands were stopped as an iron grip encased his wrists and drew them behind his back pulling them up towards his should in a painful manoeuvre. In a fit of foolhardiness he kicked back at his assailants and his still shoed foot met with flesh and a grunt of discomfort. But soon his legs were pinned under an overwhelming weight as one of the men sat astride his legs and chuckled appreciatively at the sight of their subdued captive. A hand lingered over his buttocks and dropped casually into the cleft of his cheeks in a juxtaposed movement considering the situation Aidan was in. The move caused Aidan to freeze momentarily before the despair truly hit him and tears fell without control over his flushed cheeks, he bit hard into the fabric of his rugby shirt in an attempt to quieten the sobs that tore from his throat._

_Suddenly without any preamble a blunt heat touched his virgin entrance and caused Aidan to thrash meekly; no warning was given before the attacker thrust forward into the young body beneath him. Aidan was speechless, the burn, dear god the burn, it was like his body was being torn in half and skewered at the same time. At some point a wrecked cry burst from Aidans mouth causing the man who held his hands to shove the shirt further into Aidans mouth, resulting in Aidan choking as he howled into the fabric._

_“Shut the fuck up, whore! If you make more noise, it’ll be the end of ya” the hand-holder snarled into his ear. The vicious heat continued to impale his young body in frequently frantic movements; Aidan could feel something tear and tensed his whole frame in an attempt to contain the agony he felt. Soon disgusting warmth oozed inside of him and a retch threatened to choke him further as his mind connected the sensation to what probably just happened. The attacker pulled out with a satisfied grown and slapped his arse, earning a squeak from Aidan._

_“Something special that boys” he chuckled and swapped places with the hand holder. Aidan felt something die inside of him. They all wanted a turn, they were all going to get a turn, why couldn’t they just kill him instead. His thoughts were recaptured but he sensation of another body lowering onto his legs and stroking where no mans hands should have ever been for a long time. This time the pain wasn’t exactly bearable but it was less than the first but the crude and brutal burn remained the same as the next assailant thrust forward with ferocity. Aidan tried to be anywhere else, to keep his mind away from the event taking place but boisterous nature of his antagonist prevented that. Soon, the man’s pumps became more erratic and he too found solace in Aidans' prepubescent body. By this time Aidans head was flat to the ground as he bit into the fabric furiously and tried to stifle his cries of agony._

_One more, he told himself, then it’s over, hang in there. Once more the bodies changed and as the man entered Aidan he felt himself check out, he was no longer part of what was happening. He could feel the pain yes, but he was off thinking of being at the beach with his parents, summery afternoons racing across the sand with his cousins, the cold, sweet comfort of ice cream under the summer sun. The next sensation was met with horror and bitter relief as the man pulled out. It was over, oh god it had happened but it was over._

_“Turn him over lads,” the voice growled. “Little whore, needs to know.” Forceful hands turned over Aidans' body and he was met with the gruesome sight of the final man standing over his naked lower half with his now lubricated penis in hand. “You’re ours little whore, whatever or whoever has you don’t matter. You’re ours” he jeered as he pumped himself vigorously. Aidan didn’t know why but he was like a rabbit in the headlights unable to break his eyes away from the man above him. The man found release and Aidan managed to close his eyes as the wet sticky liquid land haphazardly across his skinny frame spattering his face and torso. His eyes closed, Aidan hadn’t seen the hand shoot forward to grip his curls and pull him half into a sitting position. But the slap made him open them._

_“Listen bitch, you tell anyone and you won’t have to worry about us. Coz’ everyone’ll know you’re a fag for letting three men have you and they won’t want nothin’ to do with ya’.” He menaced, punctuating the last part with a shake of Aidans head. “Understand, whore?”_

_Submissively Aidan nodded his understanding. The man closed his trousers, the three lumbered of into the now quite dark pathway and out of sight._

“I managed to pull my clothes back on and get home,” Aidan continued, his voice long having taken on a dead monotone. “When I got home I found my parents had left a note saying they had gone out to dinner with the neighbours. I’ve never been so relieved but so alone. I was glad they couldn’t see me in my filthy state but I was distressed to be without them. In hindsight, it’s probably a good thing. I don’t think my Da would have handled it well” he said with a dark humph at the end. Dean and Richard were still enraptured with the horrific nature of their boyfriends’ story. Gang raped at fourteen and nobody ever knew.

“What...did...did you get any medical help?” Richard asked uncertainly, fearful of poking too much at the wound.

“I cleaned myself up and I....I bled for a week or so from.. .you know” Aidan said with his gaze locked onto the coffee table but clearly his mind was elsewhere. “I stole some of my mother’s sanitary items and hid it from my parents. Told them I have gotten into a scrap with some older kids and that’s why I was looking a little worse for wear. Threw my shorts away because of the blood, washed my rugby shirt before they got home. Never said a word about it.”

     That silence returned and the three sat there on the sofa. Aidan lost in the depths of his memories, Deana and Richard lost in the face of such agonising strength their boyfriend had shown at a tender age to deal with such a horrendous trauma. Dean felt water on his face and on touching his cheek realised he was crying, he hadn’t even noticed. Looking to Richard, he saw that although Richard wasn’t crying there was emptiness to those often bright eyes and he looked on Aidan with sorrow.

“I’m so sorry Aidan,” Richard started but Aidan cut him off.

“I think my Ma, might know something but she’s never mentioned it and neither have I.” Aidan said morosely. “But I don’t want pity, I just want...you to know why. You deserve to know why and if it....is too abhorrent I’d understand if you wanted to stop seeing me.” Shock hits Dean and Richard at that last statement.

“Aidan, we’re not going anywhere.” Richard affirmed.

“We love you, all of you and you telling us this after so long of keeping it secret makes us love you all the more for your strength and independence.” Dean declared. Aidan looked back and forth between them, trying to compute what they were saying. Dean could see the confusion and knew that words wouldn’t be enough. He leant forward and pulled Aidan against his chest and Richard brought his long arms around to ensnare them both in his adoring embrace.

“How can you though? How can you love me? Aren’t you disgusted by what I did?” Aidans raw voice permeates the silence around them.

“It was never your fault, you were fourteen, and how could it be your fault petal” Richard soothes.

“It’s going to be Ok Aidan, whatever you need Richard and I will help in any way we can. You won’t have to deal with this alone anymore, we’ll always be there” Dean said as his own tears still flowed down his cheeks.

     Even though the rawness of the nights emotions were still bristling at the surface for Aidan he couldn’t help but feel the loss of a weight he hadn’t even realised was there. He was no longer frightened of Dean and Richard finding out and leaving him. They knew now and said they would still stay anyway. That was all he needed, wanted and more. He’d be Ok, he knew it.


End file.
